Invisible para ti
by Ame Winner
Summary: ¿A quién le importaba iniciar una batalla de mil días cuando, ya de por sí, venía viviéndolos uno a uno debido a la insana relación entre el cordero y el león? Aldebaran/Mu


_Martes a media mañana, hora rara para la inspiración pero he aquí este fic. Ya saben, los personajes son de su respectivo dueño y esto es sin afán de lucro (aunque las ofertas de trabajo, son bienvenidas)._

_A mi parecer no hay muchos fics de Aldebarán, y algunos no le hacen mérito al Caballero, así que espero les guste. _

* * *

**Invisible para ti.**

La misma historia se repetía, cada mes.

Uno bajaba y el otro subía. Cuando el primero descendía llevaba en el rostro un marcado arrepentimiento que, cualquiera diría, era totalmente sincero... si lo veía una, dos y hasta tres veces pero cuando se volvía algo cotidiano era obvio que aquello ya no podía ser una disculpa de corazón. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente cuando el rubio subía tras reconciliarse, éste se marchaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que delataba que sus problemas se habían solucionado y que estaba, otra vez, en las andadas.

Y luego ocurría lo inevitable.

Le recordaba a esos accidentes automovilísticos que pasaban por televisión, siempre en cámara lenta y que él acostumbraba ver con el "mute" puesto: catastróficos, predecibles, abrumadores al grado contener el aliento y apretar las manos al asiento, tal y como si uno mismo los estuviera viviendo.

Cuando aquello pasaba, el menor era quien subía llevando consigo el peso de su mundo y de sus preocupaciones, se le notaba afligido, demacrado por las malas noches en donde seguramente le asaltaba la pregunta del 'qué había hecho mal' y si acaso él intentaba interrumpir su marcha siendo directo, éste alegaba que todo estaba bien y que no había de qué preocuparse.

¡Que no había de que preocuparse!

Ridículo.

En una ocasión él se había quedado atrapado en pleno choque, uno subía y el que no tenía necesidad de hacerlo le detenía. Sujetándole por la muñeca, el más delgado le había preguntado qué era lo que ocurría, por qué tenían que seguir así, si acaso él no era suficiente. Y él otro molesto, quizás por no haberse salido con la suya en esa ocasión, le había soltado una serie de explicaciones que, por Athena, debieron de haberse hecho a puertas cerradas y sin testigos.

En aquella ocasión, y sin necesidad de tocarlo, Aioria había golpeado a Mu.

Pero al mes siguiente, como si nada hubiera pasado, habían continuado con su relación. Aioria bajando en busca de Mu y subiendo, al día siguiente, con el rostro de un hombre que no sólo había ganado la guerra sino conquistado un imperio entero. Vivían en paz por un tiempo y luego, todo comenzaba de nuevo, cuando el rubio no buscaba a Mu... éste subía y regresaba con la expresión de haber empeñado el alma y vendido algo más.

Y en toda esa historia, viendo a uno subir y al otro bajar, él se encontraba en medio. Y sólo era, un personaje ambiental* dentro de una muy mala historia.

-¡Aldebaran!- palmeándole el hombro, un efusivo Aioria le saludó al entrar a su casa –¿cómo te trata la vida buen amigo?-

Ardiendo y removiéndose, su ira parecía crecer y ser alimentada pues nunca la había sentido tan cerca de la garganta como en aquel momento.

-No tan bien como a ti, debo decir- aún así, pudo fingir que todo estaba bien.

Aioria sonrió y deslizó los dedos entre sus cabellos.

-Lo sé, nadie como yo-levantó la diestra en señal de despedida, y sin más cruzó la sala rumbo a la Primera Casa.

El templo de Tauro tembló. Fue su gran puño el que impactó una columna y, dejando la marca en ella, se retiró para no estar cerca o Aioria peligraría. ¿A quién le importaba iniciar una batalla de mil días cuando, ya de por sí, venía viviéndolos uno a uno debido a la insana relación entre el cordero y el león?

Y es que en toda esa historia, viendo a uno subir y al otro bajar, él se encontraba justo en medio siendo un personaje incidental*, resultando totalmente invisible a los ojos de cualquiera.

-Mu- saludó al ver al lemuriano, con un andar pesado, acercarse a la entrada de su templo –tiempo sin que vengas a verme, ¿quieres conversar?- sabía que no, pero la esperanza de poder retenerle todavía latía con vida.

El lemuriano no parecía querer responder pero, educado como era, se detuvo un momento para mirarle al hablar.

-No es un buen día amigo, hoy no...-

-¿Mañana?- insistió, a pesar de ser obvio en su intención.

-Sí, tal vez mañana-

Mu sonrió e inclinó la cabeza para despedirse del otro. Él sólo pudo devolverle el gesto y apartarse de la columna, la que había estado cubriendo para esconder la marca de su puño, observando al pelilargo partir.

Sabía que mañana Mu no saldría de su cuarto y que pronto, en cosa de días, Aioria bajaría para hablar con él.

Y así, todo volvería a repetirse. Ya que en toda esa historia, _viendo a uno subir y al otro bajar, él se encontraba en medio_. Él se encontraba justo en medio y era totalmente invisible para Mu, a pesar de que era obvio que siempre estaría ahí, esperando por éste.

_Justo frente a él, y Mu sólo tenía que girar sobre sus pasos para notarle. _

Pero el cordero no lo haría pues él era invisible y no contaba en esa historia. Al final su personaje era un ser estático* y el narrador, moviendo los hilos de aquella forma, resultaba ser alguien del todo cruel permitiéndole presenciar la escena pero jamás intervenir.

**~ Fin ~**

* * *

**Aclaraciones *****

Como sabrán en toda historia hay distintos tipos de personajes y aquí, sintiéndose de esa manera, Aldebarán hace alusión a tres.

Ambientales, son aquellos que sólo aparecen para contribuir a la creación de un ambiente.

Incidentales, los que aparecen en la trama pero no tienen relevancia.

Estáticos, aquellos que al final de la narración permanecen igual que al principio.

**Nota (para que la autora no se flagele) **

Aioria no es malo con Mu, ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡no! ¡Me niegoooooo! Pero era necesario en este fic, y es que aunque quería hacer una historia con Aldebarán... soy fiel al AioraΜ, así que a Alde le toca sufrir xD.

PD. Gracias a Koushiro por las cursivas.


End file.
